the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
5martis5
also known as Martynas & Tata are a team competing in The Amazing Race 8. Profile See Will & Martynas for Martynas' older profiles and Tata & Ganda for Tata's. Martynas * Age: 23 Tata * Age: 17 * Current Residence: ''' Malang, East Java, Indonesia * '''Connection to your teammate: Best friends * Current occupation: ''' High School student * '''Three words to describe you: Enthusiastic, friendly, passionate * Favorite hobbies: I love surfing on the internet, listening to music (well, I love world music and recently fell in love with national anthems), watching TV shows, and reading books. Aside of that, I love singing, no matter what language that song is. * What are you passionate about? I'm passionate when it comes to geography, history, and languages. Aside of that, I enjoy following the shows, even though it's only by reading informations. * People would be surprised to learn: ** I would like to pursue Law in college. (I hope I could realize my dream here :D switching from Int'l Relations at the last minute, but honestly I enjoyed both) ** I enjoy sports, either playing it or just being a watcher/follower. ** I would like to take part on my local equivalent's version of Ninja Warrior. ** I can't wait to turn 20s, that enables me to participate in real shows properly, but unfortunately I have to find another close region that enables me to participate. * What famous person reminds you of yourself? I'm pretty much like Tiltil from HMLM 4 and Survivor IL 7: Honduras (let me sum up everything: he's just like me). * What famous person reminds you of your teammate? ''' I'm not sure at this point, but I guess he could be Brent from TAR US 21 * '''What scares you most about traveling? The things that scared me about traveling is safety concerns. * What excites you most about traveling? There are loads of stuffs that excite me about traveling, for example the history, the culture, and then the beautiful sceneries that I missed (there are ones who are reported out there on the media, but some are not, and those are the things I would like to explore). * Pet peeve about your teammate: Nothing, I guess. * What country would you most like to visit and why? I'm putting down Croatia, the Baltic countries, and Spain on my wish list; but I guess I would like to visit every state of the United States of America. * Why do you think you and your teammate will win? Although we raced on our respective seasons, but our experiences could complete each other up, and I guess this could be the reason of our victory! Season 8 *Leg 1: 6th. ** 1st Flight. ** Tata ** Polynesian Cities ** Arrived 6th. *Leg 2: 4th. ** 1st Flight. ** Martynas ** Kapa Haka ** Arrived 4th. *Leg 3: 5th. ** 1st Flight. ** Paint ** Martynas ** Arrived 5th. *Leg 4: 2nd. ** 1st Flight. ** - ** Tata ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 5: 4th. ** 1st Flight. ** Tata ** In The Wind ** - ** Arrived 4th. *Leg 6: 3rd. ** - ** Walk ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 7: 3rd. ** Martynas ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 8: 5th. ** Martynas ** Russian ** - ** Arrived 5th. *Leg 9: 4th. ** Yolks → Clocks → Yolks → Clocks → Yolks → Clocks → Yolks → Clocks ** Tata ** Arrived 4th. *Leg 10: 4th. ** Tata ** Missing A Piece ** Arrived 4th. *Leg 11: 3rd. ** Martynas ** Martynas ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 12: 2nd ** Tata ** Make ** Martynas ** Arrived 2nd. Trivia *Martynas & Tata have named 1 episode of The Amazing Race 8. **Let The Hurricanes Begin Records Season 8 The Amazing Race Category:The Amazing Race 8 Category:The Amazing Race 8 Teams Category:Teams Category:Female/Male Teams Category:International Teams Category:Hybrid Teams Category:2nd (TAR)